Un retour inattendu
by Quelea8
Summary: Quelqu'un fait son retour, qui ? Lisez et vous saurez !


_Encore un défi les amis ! Cette fois ci il fallait placer les mots :_ _ **Ornithorynque, vilebrequin, guirlande, ronronnement, clown et smiley**_ _dans la fic. Pour corser le tout on pouvait écrire que sur 2 petites pages. Un merci à ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice ! Et je suis désolé si la fin parait un peu… rapide j'aurais voulu écrire plus longuement mais que voulez-vous un défi est un défi._

Pour une fois, une journée tranquille s'annonçait au sein de Scorpion. Rien ne laisser présager une journée mouvementée. Aucun coup de fil à l'horizon. Ils pouvaient tous enfin souffler.  
Paige arriva donc avec un carton rempli de babioles et le posa sur le premier bureau qu'elle croisa. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Walter s'approcha et commença à regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Bon, puisqu'on a rien à faire aujourd'hui, on va faire du tri ! Ça fait des mois et des mois que je vois ce carton trainer près de la caravane, j'en ai marre. »

Walter se demandait bien d'où sortait ce carton étrange. Il attrapa le premier objet, un vieux **clown** de la taille d'une petite poupée. La tête semblait être en porcelaine.

Happy, s'approcha, piquée par la curiosité. Elle fut suivie de Toby. Sylvester ne s'en approcha pas.

« On ne sait quel microbe contiennent toutes ses vieilles choses. »

Avait-il lancé. Cabe lui avait pris congé de cette journée, il avait bien mérité une petite pause. Quant à Ralph, il était à l'école.

C'était donc les quatre fantastiques qui allaient se coller à ranger ce carton. Toby trifouilla un peu, après avoir soulevé quelques objets tels qu'une petite couverture bleue brodé d'oiseaux dessus et quelques mouchoirs dans le même genre, il découvrit une sorte de **guirlande**. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, une guirlande avec quelques dessins dessus.

« Hey mais c'est Perry l' **ornithorynque**! »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Comment connaissait-il ça ? Pour Walter c'était plus… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Toby regarda tout le monde étonné.

« Bah quoi ? Vous connaissez pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Répondit Walter.

« Roh allez c'est un héros de dessin animé ! Il est agent secret… Bref… Je me demande à qui appartient ce carton… »

« C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir… »

Lança alors Paige pour relancer l'exploration de la boite.

Un sourire ce dessina sur le visage de Happy. Toby le remarqua immédiatement.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé mon sucre d'orge ? »

Ignorant son compagnon, elle sortit un **Vilebrequin**.

« Oula mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Questionna Paige.

« Cela peut être deux choses, soit en menuiserie, soit en mécanique… Celui-là c'est pour la menuiserie. Ça sert à faire des trous dans le bois. »

Paige était fasciné par la culture qu'avait Happy. Elle avait l'air vraiment passionnée par cet outil.

« C'est un peu l'ancêtre de la perceuse ? »

Demanda Paige.

« Tout à fait ! Certains menuisiers s'en servent encore car le travail avec est beaucoup plus minutieux et précis, puis le travail à la force des bras, ça se perd de nos jours… C'est un bel outil. »

Elle le déposa délicatement près du carton et replongea dans ce dernier, espérant y trouver d'autres jolies trouvailles.

Après quelques découvertes de breloques et autres petits trucs bizarres. Ils tombèrent sur une lettre. Elle semblait avoir été écrite par un enfant.

« Euh… On devrait peut-être pas lire… C'est peut-être personnel ? »

Paige avait un cas de conscience et si cette boite était le trésor de quelqu'un ? Cabe peut être ? Et si ça appartenait à sa fille…

« Regardez cette lettre est adressée à Ray ! »

S'exclama Walter.

« Ce carton doit lui appartenir… »

Tous regardèrent la lettre il y avait écrit « cher Ray » avec un petit **smiley** à côté.

« Stop ! On ne devrait pas lire, c'est à Ray, faudra lui rendre dès qu'on pourra le contacter… »

Paige se sentit mal, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Est-ce que le petit garçon qui avait écrit était le fils de Ray ? Un enfant qu'il avait aidé ? Peu importe, elle ne voulait pas se mêler de cela. Elle remit tous les objets dans le carton et le rangea près de la caravane.Les autres membres de l'équipe protestèrent, chez eux la curiosité avait prit le dessus, ils voulaient en savoir plus sur ce petit garçon et le lien qu'il avait avec Ray. Une petite dispute éclata dans le groupe chacun y allait de son argument. Ils furent interrompus par le **ronronnement** d'un moteur de moto.

Toute l'équipe se retourna et tomba sur Ray ! Et oui il était de retour. Plus tard dans la journée, Walter ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur ce carton.

« Justement je suis venu pour le récupérer. Il a une grande importance pour moi, c'est un jeune garçon qui était orphelin j'étais son parrain, ne pouvant l'adopter. Nous sommes restés en contact depuis tout ce temps. C'est devenu un homme bien Walter, et j'en suis vraiment fier. J'avais envie de me replonger dans ces souvenirs quand j'ai compris que je les avais oubliés ici… »

Walter resta songeur… Pouvait-il avoir un pareil impacte sur Ralph ? Il en rêvait. 

« Reste manger avec nous Ray, ça nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous… »

Ray accepta et raconta les péripéties de sa vie depuis leurs séparations. Le repas fut un beau moment de retrouvailles.

 _J'imaginais bien raconter comment Ray explique chacun des objets et une anecdote pour tous… Si un jour j'ai le temps je le ferais ^^. En tout cas je me suis marrée à écrire cette fic. J'espère un retour de Ray dans la série…_


End file.
